X Friends
by Caelice
Summary: It’s Friends: Evo style starring Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, Pietro, Lance and John in Bayville five years after Apocalypse! Everyone else has left, but these six friends will stick together despite the lack of normality in their lives


**Disclaimer: **_Friends_ does not belong to me and neither does X men: Evolution. I own Hans and maybe a few other people who'll come up later on

Okay, I was sitting on my bed, thinking of _Friends_ and I just had the urge to write this. It's going to be a series of one-shots. Some will maybe be more than one-shots, but they'll all be less than five chapters…hopefully. And it's not just romance and humor. There's also tragedy, drama and all other stuff. I hate the incredibly corny name, but thinking up titles is not something I'm good at.

Kurti is just a nickname.

And by the way, the coffeehouse in this story is exactly the same as in the coffeehouse in _Friends_. I just love it so much!

X Friends: The Beginning

Lance, Pietro and Rogue were sitting in the coffeehouse, holding cups of coffee and each silently doing their own thing. Pietro was sitting on the armrest of the big sofa, right next to Rogue who had her legs up and was writing on a piece of paper. Lance was sitting on the one-seat sofa with his legs on the coffee table. He was watching John serving coffee to the other customers. His lips twitching slightly as if he was holding back a grin. Pietro glanced at him, wondering about his strange expression.

"Bug in your coffee?" he asked curiously, standing up to get a good look at Lance's cup. Rogue made a face.

"Pietro that's disgusting," she snapped, pushing him back down. Lance shook his head.

"No. I'm just thinking, who would have ever thought that John would have turned out to be a waiter. I mean, he is the worst waiter _ever_," Lance said, squinting his eyes as John kicked a customer in the leg. He groaned. "I can't believe he lasted two weeks. He's reduced at least five people to tears and upset a pregnant woman so much that she went right into labor in the coffeehouse." Rogue and Pietro looked up.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It was gross." John walked up to him, holding a tray with a single cup of coffee in it. He was as red as his hair, but not from embarrassment.

"Hey you guys. Crikey, the people here are complete morons. That jackass in the corner keeps insisting that I give him a different drink. He wants 'anything except tea'. I asked him what he wanted and he said 'anything except this tea you gave me'," he said, handing the cup to Rogue, who reached for it eagerly. Pietro looked curious.

"So what did you do?" he asked, eager for the answer. John's antics always made him laugh. Mostly because they were similar to his own.

"I spat in it. It's not tea anymore!" he snapped, turning away and stomping back off towards the counter, where Hans was cleaning out a glass. Pietro chuckled softly. Rogue looked at her cup of coffee in dismay.

"Oh man, I didn't ask for cream on top," she moaned.

"Oh here, I'll scoop out the cream," Pietro said, picking up his spoon and reaching for her cup. She gave it to him gratefully. He took it and swirled it around slightly and then drank the cream. He then licked the remnants of the sweet white foam from the edges of the cup, spat in it and gave it back to her, putting down the unused spoon onto the coffee table.

"Pietro you idiot, you're paying for that!" Rogue snarled, setting the cup down and lunging for him. He sped behind Lance, laughing. Lance sighed and picked up his newspaper.

"So that's where John gets it from," he muttered as Rogue and Pietro playfully tussled with each other. The door to the coffeehouse opened and a furious Wanda stormed in. They watched as she stomped to the sofa and sat on it, her eyes red from crying and her fists clenched. Pietro leaned over to Lance to whisper in his ear.

"When I say 'go' you hold her down I'll grab Rogue and we'll all get the hell out of here before Bayville becomes extinct," he muttered softly. Wanda pointed to the cup of coffee on the table.

"This yours Rogue?" she asked.

"Yes but-"

"Did you drink from it?"

"No but-" Before she could say anything else Wanda grabbed the cup and drank from it, leaning back and sighing contentedly. Rogue, slightly green, opened her mouth, but Lance shook his head quickly.

"We'll tell her in a few months, when she's calmed down," he muttered. Wanda finished the drink and set it back down onto the table. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. They watched her in silence. Finally Pietro ventured a question.

"So…what's wrong?" he asked slowly. Wanda opened one eye and watched him for a few seconds. She closed it again and groaned. Pietro reached for his coffee cup.

"I got fired." Pietro, who was drinking his coffee, spat it on Wanda. He apologized, hacking and coughing loudly so everyone stared at him. Wanda looked disgusted. Rogue handed her a tissue.

"Excuse me?" Pietro asked once he'd stopped choking.

"I got fired," she moved away quickly, in case he accidentally kicked her or threw a muffin at her or something.

"But you're the director. How could you get fired?" Rogue spluttered. Wanda glared at her.

"The producer fired me, moron," she snapped. Pietro, at his own risk, sat next to her. A dangerous move considering he had just sprayed coffee all over her.

"But why?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Lance wondered how he could do it. He was too scared to even go anywhere near her.

"The producer said that he'd heard complaints that I was 'aggressive' and 'violent'," she snapped. "If I ever find out who ratted me out I'm gonna pull out their small intestine and make them eat it."

"How could the producer think that? You're so mellow," Pietro said sarcastically. Wanda ignored him.

"But I think it was also because I slept with him." They looked at each other, confused.

"But, wouldn't that make him like you?" Rogue asked. "I mean, it's always worked with me." A small grin appeared on her face. Lance looked her up and down. She was wearing a loose blouse and jeans. Not the sexiest of outfits. Her hair was messed up and she had a blue pen mark on her cheek.

"Really?" he asked, unsure of whether she was telling the truth. She glared at him furiously. Then, changing her mind, she leaned forward, using her arms to push her chest forward so he got a good look down her shirt.

"You don't think I'm sexy Lance?" she said, pouting slightly and stroking his arm. His jaw dropped and a droplet of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Uhn, uh…uhn…" he garbled as she neared him, puckering her lips slightly. He leaned forward and immediately she pulled back, smirking evilly.

"See what I mean? Works every time," she said, reverting back to her normal self and leaving Lance leaning forward, staring at her in amazement. Pietro and Wanda were giggling uncontrollably. Wanda calmed down quickly, looking grumpy once again. They stopped laughing and listened intently.

"No. It's just that…" he face flushed with embarrassment. "I was having sex with the producer and in the middle of it, I _realized _that I was having sex with the producer. So I blasted him out of my trailer and broke both his legs." They all groaned.

"Wanda…" Pietro moaned, rubbing his forehead. "You have to stop using your powers at work. That's the third movie you've been fired from. I mean, first you attack the main character because he was _looking _at you funny, then you sleep with all the men in you second movie and now this! You're never going to find a job if you keep doing things like this."

"I know! But it's like I have this pent-up emotion which I can only get rid of by fighting or sleeping with someone. I mean, even right now I wish that someone annoying would appear so I could hex them into oblivion!" Wanda snapped. The door of the coffeehouse opened and in walked a very familiar woman with tied up brown hair and a worried look on her face.

Katherine Pryde had made her appearance.

Looking worried she walked around, searching for something. Rogue glanced up and turned back to Wanda, most likely to say something comforting. Her head snapped up in amazement and she stared at the young woman anxiously wandering around the coffeehouse. John walked up to her.

"Are you looking for something miss?" he asked politely. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm searching for a friend of mine. Her name is Rogue…well, just Rogue," she asked nervously. John raised his eyebrows. Rogue stood up, still looking shocked.

"Kitty? Kitty Pryde?" she asked, eyes wide. Kitty turned around and gasped.

"Rogue!" she shrieked, jumping forward to hug her friend. They shrieked loudly for a few seconds, jumping up and down and looking excited.

"Oh my god, where have you been? I thought you left! I haven't seen you for years! Five years! Oh my god!" Rogue cried. They hugged again. Kitty's eyes were bright with excitement and relief.

"I know! I'm so sorry I didn't keep in contact. Gosh my life has, like, been so hectic! Oh god Rogue, everything's just gone so wrong and I had to come looking for you because I knew that you're the only friend I can turn to," she cried, holding Rogue's arms and squeezing them. Rogue led her to the sofa.

"You remember the twins don't you? And John's over there. And Lance, of course," she said, gesturing to all of them. They all said 'hello' softly, shaking her hand awkwardly.

"Of course I remember all of you. How could I forget? Although I don't really remember John very well, since we only met each other during battles." She sat down. Pietro moved aside quickly to make room. John joined them, sitting on the wooden chair next to the big sofa. He passed her a cup of coffee. She drank it silently, returning back to her normal color.

"Ah…that felt good…oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys are here. I haven't seen all of you for five years. Wow…five years," she said, smiling and studying all of them. "So what are you guys up to at this moment? You have to tell me everything, I haven't seen you guys for so long." They looked at each other.

"Aren't…aren't you going to tell us why you're here?" Lance asked. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you once I've calmed down. I…I don't really feel like talking about it right now," she said. There was silence.

"Fair enough," Pietro said finally. She looked surprised at his answer. "I guess we should tell you what's happened the past few years. Rogue, why don't you go. She's your friend after all." Rogue nodded.

"Well, after you and Kurt left for New York everyone pretty much split. The New Mutants stayed behind, since they hadn't completed their training, but Jean and Scott left together and Evan, after some sort of incident which only the Professor knew about, came to the Institute temporarily and then went back to his parents. The Brotherhood broke up and so did the Acolytes. Magneto went to the Institute to help the Professor train the remaining students at the Institute. I'm telling you, new recruits were practically pouring in every month. I believe Magneto and Xavier were thinking of opening a new Institute. But it never happened since that anti-mutant attack on the Institute. Now, apparently, the Institute has moved and is somehow untraceable. Only people who know where it is can find it. But anyway, Todd left somewhere and we don't know where he is. He dropped by two years ago and left without saying anything," Rogue said. Pietro, Lance and Wanda looked slightly sad as Rogue mentioned this.

"We're hoping he'll drop by again, but no word of him so far," Wanda said.

"I thought you hated him," Kitty said.

"He stopped loving me and became much better."

"Fred left to join the circus. It comes to Bayville once in a while so we meet up with him then. Piotr went back to Russia and Gambit simply disappeared. From the rumors and the messages from some of his friends in New Orleans we think he might be dead or in hiding," Rogue said. She stopped for a second, looking slightly distressed. It had hurt when Gambit had disappeared without telling her. Understanding her pause, Pietro took up the story.

"Well, being the only ones left we decided to leave the Brotherhood, X men and Acolytes and go find a place to live together. At the moment I'm living with John, Rogue is in the apartment opposite us, Wanda's a bit further away and Lance is in the other building, opposite of Rogue and on the same level, so we can see each other. And now, tell us what happened," he said, adding the last bit in quickly. Kitty was silent.

"Wow. Everything's changed," she said softly. There was a solemn silence. John took a sip of his coffee.

"Jesus Christ there's a freaking hair in my soup," he said, choking and making weird noises. Kitty looked slightly worried while the others simply ignored him. She turned back to them as he pulled out the hair and dropped it onto a napkin.

"So, anyway, what are you guys doing nowadays? Career-wise, I mean," she asked, clearing her throat. Pietro spoke up first.

"Well, I'm a janitor, Rogue's a prostitute, Wanda's a fake beggar, John's a bus driver and Lance is a physics teacher," he said proudly. Kitty gawked at him.

"What?"

"I know! I mean all he ever talks about is physics, physics, physics," Pietro said, rolling his head around. Rogue slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot. Don't listen to him Kitty. None of that's true, except for Lance, who's a Professor. He teaches physics at some new university in Bayville. John's a waiter, Wanda directs movies, I work at Gucci and Pietro is a lawyer," she said, smiling at Kitty. Kitty looked surprised.

"Wow…that was not expected," Kitty said, giggling softly. They looked confused. "I mean, come on. Lance, I would expected you to become a mechanic or something. And Rogue…fashion? You hated shopping!" She was still giggling. Then she stopped as she noticed them staring curiously at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well…are you going to explain to us what's going on?" John asked.

"Oh! Right, I forgot," Kitty said, putting down her coffee. "Well, I guess I should start after I left for New York with Kurt. We didn't plan to go there. It's just that, it was the middle of the night and we were both in the kitchen, complaining about how narrow-minded some people were about mutants when Kurt just suddenly proposed-" Lance choked on his drink.

"He _proposed_?" he cried, staring at her in disbelief and anger. After five years he was no longer in love with Kitty, but it had hurt when she had left suddenly, never calling him or returning to see him. Kitty glared at him for interrupting. He cringed and sat back into his chair, blushing at his outburst.

"As I was saying, he _proposed_ to go to New York. Just like that. A spontaneous vacation, just the two of us. And, I don't know. I was just so tired of all the anti-mutant protests and all the hiding and everything that I went along with it. We grabbed some money, got a taxi to the airport and flew to New York. Actually we teleported into the plane, so we got there for free. And, oh god, we just fell in love with the place. I mean, Kurt was only fifteen but his watch allowed him to change his looks so he could get a job…" she trailed off.

"What job?"

"A waiter I think. He used to play tricks with his tail, to make the plates 'levitate'. Got great tips for that. Especially from the people who had children. We lived in a crappy apartment, but it wasn't too bad," Kitty said with dreamy eyes. They watched her in silence. Pietro leaned over to Rogue.

"I gotta pee so bad but I don't wanna leave," he muttered. Rogue elbowed him in the stomach impatiently. "Not there! That's my bladder you moron." Kitty started her story again. She was getting flushed and she fanned herself with her hands.

"But anyway, Kurt and I kept talking about going back. We were only going to stay there for two weeks and then go back. But every time we kept putting it off. I think we were scared of your reactions. But we also didn't want to leave. We just, we were crazy about the place. It was like a fairy tale. All we could think about was _'look at us, all independent and making it on our own' _and we didn't want to step that. We actually had a choice," she said. Lance put up his hand to interrupt her.

"But if this was a vacation then why did you guys get a job and an apartment? Why didn't you stay in a hotel and go sight seeing, like normal people on a holiday?" he asked, confused.

"I guess that, the moment we got there, we knew we were going to live there. I mean, no one hated us, people were nice and nobody knew we were mutants. It was perfect. I'm sorry, Rogue, for not calling you guys for all these years," she said softly, looking immensely guilty.

"Sorry? That's all I get?" Rogue snapped. "I waited for ages by the phone, waiting for you guys to call. I was so worried and I couldn't stop eating because I was so distracted and was always crying. My best friend and my brother! How could you?"

"We got married," Kitty whispered. There was silence.

"My…my best friend and my brother?" Rogue whispered, looking shocked.

"My best friend and my brother?" she repeated. Kitty nodded.

"My best friend and my brother!" Rogue shrieked, throwing her arms around Kitty.

"I left him." Rogue pushed Kitty away.

"What? Why? How could you?" Rogue cried, looking stricken. Kitty sighed. She looked sad.

"He proposed after we stayed two years in New York. We had practically forgotten about Bayville and we were living as friends when he just popped the question. I said yes, because I felt something for him. I thought it was love. And the marriage was a disaster from the start. We were always nervous around each other, sex was just-"

"Hey!" Rogue and Lance cried, eyes widening.

"Sorry. But ugh, the marriage was a disaster. The wedding was just us two, no family or friends, which made me so depressed at the start. Kurt knew this. It all went completely downhill from the beginning. And Kurt, being the lovely wonderful person he is, a few days ago, arranged a second marriage. He somehow managed to contact Jean, Scott and Evan to bring them over. He flew my parents and his over and planned this huge party and it was so wonderful because I walked straight through he doors of my apartment and there was everyone screaming 'SURPRISE' and there were candles and streamers and flowers. Oh god, there were flowers," she said, tears running down her cheeks. She was turning very red and having trouble breathing.

"Here," Pietro said, giving her a napkin. She wiped her tears.

"Ew, there's a hair on my napkin," she cried, cringing. John blushed and quickly looked away.

"He asked me to marry him, again. And, I was standing there, ready to say yes when, I looked around. I saw everybody, smiling and happy and looking so expectant. They already knew what my life was going to be like. I would say yes, we would get married again, Kurt and I would have children and I would grow old and be with Kurt forever and ever. And I just realized that this thought terrified me more than anything else in the world. I didn't want to do this. I said no. And then I ran off, took a taxi to the airport and came here, back to Bayville. And I felt at home. As if, for the whole time I was in New York, something was missing. So I came here and I feel right again," she said, bright-eyed.

"So, have you spoken to Kurt?" Rogue asked. Surprisingly, she didn't feel mad at Kitty for leaving her brother. Maybe because Kurt had left without telling her and had never called her or kept in touch. Maybe.

"No. I'm dreading that part," Kitty said. There was silence once again.

"Well, you're just going to have to get it over and done with."

* * *

Wanda was sitting in Rogue's apartment, chewing gum and watching TV. John was lazing on the couch, helping himself to some cookies. They were both silent. Everyone else had left, except for Kitty, who was unpacking her stuff in Rogue's spare room. Her door was shut tight and they could hear her humming. 

"John?" Wanda asked suddenly.

"Yea?" he replied in his Australian accent. She smirked. She had always loved his accent.

"You don't, by any chance, know anyone in the movie business do you? I need a job, and I can't do that without having connections. I got jobs in my last movies because of old boyfriends," she said. He shrugged.

"I slept with a few ladies. Australian movie stars, but it didn't end in good terms," he said. She looked curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, unless a girl throwing her amazingly expensive television set at you is a sign that she's turned on, I wouldn't recommend trying to sneak out of someone's house with their dog."

"Why were you trying to steal her dog?"

"The dog's collar was made of gold and diamonds. Unfortunately I didn't know how to open it. I figured I'd turn the dog to ash, then sell the collar. She caught me trying to sneak out of her house though. I stepped on a bunch of marbles her stupid husband bought his kid." She frowned at him.

"She was married?"

"Sure. Three kids and a husband. In fact, her husband was right in the next room while we were doing it. He was piss drunk though, so we didn't have to worry," he said, examining his nails. She looked disgusted. "But no, I don't know anyone in the movie business. At least, no one famous enough to get you a job. I do know a guy who specializes in the erotic-"

"No thanks," Wanda said hurriedly. Then she sighed, tilting her head back. "God I need a job. It's been one day and I'm already going crazy."

"Well, why don't you apply for something other than directing movies. Why don't you try to be an actress instead? Or an agent?"

"I'm not good at any of those. Can't act, and I never studied anything else but directing movies. And even then I stink at it," Wanda grumbled. "God I hate this fucking world." She threw up her hands, knocking over the bowl of popcorn.

"Don't take it out on the popcorn," John said, grabbing it before it fell. "That's precious stuff."

"Food! All you care about is food!" Wanda snapped.

"I care about sex," John said. Wanda rolled her eyes, spitting her gum into the popcorn bowl. He scowled and threw it into the bin.

"Oh please, you're just one of those men who sees women as objects he should 'do' and then discard once used. I bet you've never been in a committed relationship before," she said. He paled.

"It scares me just hearing it," he joked, but he looked thoughtful. Wanda rolled her eyes and turned away. He felt anger rising in him. "It's not as if you're exactly pure as the driven snow. You've slept with lots of men. Even in high school you only went there to sleep with the nerds so they would do your tests. You slept with loads of men."

"Yeah? Name them!" Wanda challenged.

"The basketball team. The football team. The cricket team. The swimming team. The basketball team-"

"You already said that one!"

"They were from different schools!" John snarled.

"Shut up man whore!"

"Oh, is it a name calling game now? Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Coward! Gutless coward!" They stood in front of each other, breathing heavily, eyes wide and both of them panting. Then suddenly he was on her, making out and kissing passionately. They fell onto the sofa, gasping and mumbling. He was on top of her and kissing her with more passion than he had ever felt in his whole life.

"Oh god," she moaned, kissing him back. For a few seconds only their making out could be heard. Then John stopped.

"Should we be doing this? You're my friend Wanda, I don't want to ruin that," he said, frowning slightly. She frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're right," she said. He slowly started to move away. Then she grabbed his arms. "But you know, you did, after all, call me a slut. What kind of slut would I be if I didn't sleep with all the guys available?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're right. We must uphold that reputation!" he replied, catching on to her meaning.

"Less talking, more kissing." She pulled him back onto her. Before they could do anything the door to Kitty's room opened and Kitty walked out, holding the phone to her ear.

"Kurt! Kurti, I'm so sorry," she cried, not paying attention to the shocked couple on the sofa. Wanda pushed John off.

"Prude," he muttered. Wanda gave him the finger. Kitty was gesturing wildly as she talked.

"Kurti, Kurti I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I said that in front of your parents-"

"…"

"And…and your friends…our friends."

"…"

"And your colleagues. And your assistant."

"…"

"What the hell was the mailman doing at our wedding?" Kitty snapped. "Hello?" She looked at the phone, close to tears. She quickly dialed the number again. "Hi, phone was on the fritz again. Anyway, Kurt I'm so, so, sorry. I just don't love you."

"…"

"I was seventeen Kurt! I didn't know what I wanted! I barely knew what love was! I thought what I felt for you was love, but it wasn't. Kurt, I was young and stupid. Really stupid, and I'm sorry it had to come to this but…"

"…"

"No Kurt! This has nothing to do with sex!" Kitty cried, blushing when she saw John wink at her suggestively. Wanda giggled softly, but made sure to do it when Kitty wasn't looking. "I swear, it has nothing to do with-"

"…"

"There's no one else!" she insisted. "I would never, ever cheat on you!"

"…"

"Kurti, I promise you, it's not because you're boring. Or that you hate watching TV. Or that you put on weight. Or that you only eat Kit Kats on Mondays and Thursday. Or that you look like a blue dog. Or that-" She went on, the list being endless. Wanda leaned over the John.

"Dear God, if that had been my husband _I _would have cheated on him. I think I'm starting to see why Kitty left him," she muttered.

"Please Kurti!" Kitty wailed. She stopped. He had hung up. She lowered the phone and sighed, dropping it onto the table and falling back onto the couch. "Oh God. What am I going to do?" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Well, you'll have to start by getting a job. I mean, if you're going to share this apartment with Rogue you're going to have to pay rent," Wanda said. Kitty groaned loudly.

"What can I do? I never studied anything. I'm a dumb, flaky brunette," she said, groaning loudly. "All I ever did was shopping. I had a part time job as a receptionist in a clinic, but the money was so crap it wouldn't have made a difference if I didn't have that job at all. But at that time it was something to _do_. Something to distract me from complete and utter boredom. I wasn't going to be a housewife. No way!" She started to mutter to herself absent-mindedly.

"Want to go over to my apartment?" John whispered.

"What about Pietro?" Wanda muttered.

"He went to have lunch with Rogue. He's also got a case straight after. Something about a drunk driver," he muttered. She frowned suddenly.

"Shouldn't you be at work? You've been here for hours," she said. He frowned.

"Oh yeah…eh, what can you do?" he said, and they both walked off to John's apartment, opposite of Rogue and Kitty's. When the closed the door Kitty was still muttering and snarling to herself. They entered the boys' apartment, which was just as nice as the girls' apartment, considering Pietro paid for most of it. John's salary wasn't enough to even pay the electric bill. John reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Wanda snorted.

"Champagne? What are you, eight?" she snapped. He chuckled and took out a bottle of vodka. Then a bottle of rum, whisky and scotch. Wanda grinned.

"Now you're talking!" she said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them until they had heated up. John opened the bottles.

"So, my plan is, we get drunk, do it, order pizza, do it again, eat the pizza, get even more drunk and do it some more," he said matter-of-factly.

"Works for me!" she said, jumping to the table and downing a glass of champagne in a few seconds. He watched her in awe. She clinked her empty glass against his full one. "Come on, you scared? I'm not getting into bed with you if you're going to spend the night _drinking in moderation_." She laughed at the thought.

"Is that a challenge?" he whispered, sounding a lot like the old Pietro. She chuckled, pouring herself some rum.

"Do you know he hasn't said that since three years?" she said. He nodded and clinked his glass against hers before drinking it. He slammed the glass down, grinning manically.

"Four long weeks," he said, examining the bottle. Thirty minutes later they were completely pissed, giggling and unable to even walk in a straight line. They kept drinking, adding as many ingredients as they could to the alcohol. Wanda sprayed a big blob of whipped cream on her vodka. She laughed out loud.

"I am so drunk," she said, giggling. She tipped her drink, most likely aiming for her throat. She forgot to open her mouth and the vodka and whipped cream splashed everywhere. John cackled at her antics, his face covered in strawberries and cherries. He picked up the whipped cream and shook it.

"I am so not going to do well at work tomorrow," he said, chuckling drunkenly.

"When are you _ever _good at working?" Wanda mumbled.

"Good point," he replied, his voice so blurry his words were practically rolling on his tongue. "Yushohyut."

"Huh?" she asked, laughing as she leaned forward and accidentally squashed a strawberry.

"You're so hot," he said, his tongue lolling about. She licked a strawberry off him. She was sitting on the table in a very revealing dress that she didn't really remember putting on. He openly stared at her chest. She giggled, putting a hand to his face and pushing him away.

"Naughty, naughty," she said, wagging her finger. He smirked and moved very close to her.

"Enough drinking. Now it's time to get busy," he said, grinning evilly. He picked her up and tottered to the bedroom, hitting her head on the wall. They both laughed and John closed the door behind him, still holding the whipped cream.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we did not order three thousand G-strings nor did we try to buy four hundred bras from your company. There is no way!" Rogue snapped into her phone. She was sitting at her desk, he face red with anger and Chinese takeaway at her desk. Pietro was with her, sitting on her desk and surfing the net. Her eyes flitted over to him and a look of understanding came upon her. 

"Look, I don't care what you say, just cancel the shipment. Yes, good, thank you," she said, slamming down the phone and giving Pietro the most evil, furious glare she could muster.

"Pietro…do you know who's ordering all those bras and underwear?" she snarled. He giggled nervously, pulling away her food in case she tried to throw it on him.

"Um…I might have…accidentally…um…ordered them…" he said anxiously. She glowered at him furiously, grabbing his wrist hard enough to bruise him.

"Pietro, what have I told you about _messing with my computer_?" she said slowly.

"To not do it?" he asked brightly. She whacked him, hard. He could have dodged it easily, but he decided not to. She let out a frustrated cry and slumped back onto her seat.

"Pietro, you almost caused complete chaos. My boss could have fired me if he found out that you ordered those bras and G strings. It's a good thing my assistant caught on or I'd have been in huge trouble," she snapped. He raised his hands in defense.

"Okay! I'm sorry, seriously. I thought it was some weird sort of porn so I clicked on it and didn't realize what I had done."

"You looked up that rubbish on my computer? Pietro, what if there was a virus? It could erase all the information on my computer. That's it, you're are officially banned from touching my computer," Rogue snarled. She ignored his whining. Someone knocked on the door of her office. Pietro started to resume his eating.

"Come in," Rogue said loudly. The door opened. "What is it?" she didn't bother looking up.

"A delivery for Miss Stephanie Dennis," the person said. The voice was deep and definitely belonged to a man.

"Pietro, what did you order this time?" she snapped, glaring at him. She was going to kill him. She was really going to kill him. His eyes widened at her accusation.

"Nothing!" he said, looking deeply offended. She turned to the delivery man and her eyes widened in shock.

His hair was blond and wavy. He had light blue eyes and a charming smile to match his voice. From what she could see he had a very impressive body.

"Wow-hi," she said, flustered. His eyes twinkled and he gave her a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He then left to collect whatever was being delivered. "Oh right, this is for Steph. It's the new desk."

"You mean Steph as in your incredibly hot assistant?"

"That's the one. Oh crap, she isn't in today. Well, I know her birthday, her name. Oh great, middle name. What's her middle name?" Rogue asked. Pietro shrugged and reached for his water. Rogue turned back to the clipboard.

"Fine. Stephanie _Motorola _Dennis," she said, scribbling in the name. Pietro snorted, water spraying out of his nose. It must have hurt, but he was laughing so much he didn't seem to notice. She ignored him. The man returned, carrying the desk between him and another man.

"Oh wait, could you put it outside. Here, I'll show you," she said, walking outside in the most sexy way she could. Pietro sped up with her as she directed them as to where the desk should go. This blatant use of mutant powers didn't seem to bother them. A lot of people in Bayville were now used to mutant activities, as long as they weren't endangering anyone.

"He was eyeing your ass," he muttered. His breath in her ear tickled.

"Really?"

"Obviously. But don't walk like that. You look like you have cramps." She whacked him, hard. The two men placed the table on the ground. The other man left while the first man stayed. Pietro sat on the new desk.

"Very nice. Very comfortable. Now, do you have any desks that might have erotic pictures carved into them?" Pietro asked, shifting around. The man looked at him strangely.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to do that yourself," he joked, chuckling. Rogue, slightly irritated with Pietro, pushed him off the desk.

_Bam._

"Ow."

"So…is there a Mrs. Dominic Harter?" she asked seductively, eyeing his name card and making sure to flick her hair slightly as she talked. She waited for his answer.

"No," he said softly, eyeing her very obviously. "Are you, by any chance, free tomorrow night, eight o' clock at the new Italian restaurant down the street?" Pietro was watching all of this with amazed eyes. She found his eyes completely entrancing.

"I'll have to check my schedule but I think it's okay," she stuttered, her 'seductive woman' façade vanishing. A simple look, or whisper made her breath quicken. He scribbled a number down onto a piece of paper and pressed it into her palm.

"Call me," he muttered, and then he walked off, leaving her breathless and tingly where he had touched her. She stared at where he had been when he walked off and didn't notice Pietro come up behind her.

"You are so smitten. Completely gaga," he teased. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"No I'm not," she snapped, shoving the paper into her pocket.

"You so are."

"Fine. Whatever. I have a date," Rogue said in a sing-song voice.

"Let me warn you, the guy's a complete jackass."

"What makes you think that?" Rogue asked, shocked. He had seemed very nice. He clicked his tongue at her.

"Rogue, Rogue. The guy is obviously itching to get into bed with some big-boobed girl. I know, I've been there. I outgrew that stage when I turned nineteen. Now I'm all for the ass. Nice ass, nice face."

"I do not have big breasts," Rogue protested. She didn't mind having this discussion with Pietro. They were good friends. Not as much as her and Wanda, but close.

"Please, you could fit the whole of France in your cleavage."

"Pietro, enough. I'm going on the date, and that's final."

"Fine, but I'll bet that he gets kicked out of the restaurant before the clock hits nine."

"Shut up. Let's get home. I have the rest of the day off. Don't you have a client?"

"No. Not today, at least." They walked back in silence. Rogue's office was near her apartment, one of the things she loved about her work. Rogue was thinking about how incredible her date was going to be while Pietro was thinking about Kitty. Not in a romantic way. But he hadn't seen her for six years and suddenly she just appears, divorced and almost hysterical. He wondered how much had happened ever since everyone had split up. He had no idea where his father was and he missed Todd and Freddy. He hadn't seen them for years.

They reached the apartment in the space of a few minutes and opened the door to find Kitty and Lance on the couches, both laughing loudly.

"Hey guys," Rogue said, putting her jacket onto the couch. They both said hello. "Guess what, Kit. I've got a date from the hottest guy ever." She waved the telephone number in Kitty's face. Kitty squealed and grabbed it.

"Ooh, what does he look like?" she asked excitedly. Pietro stepped forward, holding out his cell phone.

"Here, I took a picture," he offered. Kitty and Lance gathered round to see the picture.

"Wow, that's one hot guy."

"Lance, we didn't ask for your opinion."

"Sorry. Don't tell Danielle I said that. She might find it weird," he joked. Pietro and Rogue grinned. Kitty shot him a weird look, then turned back to the picture. Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, he's hot," Kitty said, looking eagerly at his picture. "Gosh Rogue, you are so lucky. He's like, an angel."

"He actually looks like that mutant Scott and I met years ago, except younger. Warren Worthington, or Angel. He was beautiful, I remember, but not a beautiful as this guy," Rogue said dreamily, faking a faint and falling onto the couch. They laughed. Kitty suddenly stopped.

"Speaking of Scott, did you like, know that he broke up with Jean a year after we left? The told me at the second marriage, before Kurt proposed. At least, Jean told me. Scott was speaking to Kurt."

"Really?" Rogue asked, surprised. Jean and Scott had seemed like the type of couple that would never break up. "Why?" They all sat on the couch, ready to listen to the gossip.

"Well, apparently Scott had to leave for about five months to this other place, for his job, and when he came back he accused Jean of sleeping with someone and they broke up," Kitty said.

"Was she actually sleeping with someone?" Lance asked curiously. Kitty giggled, blushing slightly.

"Apparently she had this meaningless fling with some Italian guy from her work. According to her it was the best sex she'd ever had," she said, grinning. Pietro whistled.

"Wow, I'm seeing her in a completely new light now," he said, raising his eyebrows. Rogue chuckled and Kitty resumed her story.

"They finally got back together six months later and had a baby. The sweetest little thing. They called her Denise, after one of Jean's childhood friends. Apparently she died of cancer and Jean wanted to honor her memory by naming her child after her. Honestly, the most beautiful baby ever. She looks just like Jean with Scott's brown hair," Kitty said. She reached for her purse and took out a camera.

"You took pictures?" Rogue asked, leaning forward.

"Of course." She showed them the pictures of the baby, which even the boys admitted was adorable. Scott and Jean were still as good-looking as they had been, if not more. They looked very happy together. A small twinge of jealously rose inside Rogue, but it was more like a past memory of her crush than the actual emotion. It took her a few seconds to realize something.

"Oh my god! Scott doesn't have his glasses!" she cried, pointing to his bright green eyes. Kitty giggled.

"Took you long enough to notice. I spent the whole time watching Scott, wondering what was different about him. It was just a few minutes before Kurt proposed when I finally realized what was different. He's managed to control his powers now, just like you Rogue. He only managed it a few months ago, and he gets so pleased when he sees people wearing bright colors, because all he's seen for so many years is red. I felt so happy for him," she said, showing them a picture of Scott holding up a multi-colored shirt and grinning brightly.

"Is that Kurt?" Pietro asked, pointing to a blue, fuzzy man smiling and holding his arms around Kitty.

"No, it's his clone," Kitty said sarcastically. Her smile was strained as she looked over the photos of Kurt with herself, his parents and friends. Rogue suddenly squealed.

"Oh my god it's Evan! It's Evan Daniels!" she cried, grabbing the photograph and staring at it.

"Let me see!" Pietro cried, reaching for it. He stared in amazement at the man in the picture. The man was dark-skinned with a lot of muscles, tattoos everywhere and bald. He even had an earring in his right ear. He was tall, dark and handsome.

"What a hunk!" Rogue said dreamily. "I should have dated him when he asked me out."

"He asked you out?" Kitty cried. Rogue nodded.

"Yea. Only once, and I said no, but boy do I regret that now."

"Don't be so sure. His failures in school have come back to bite him in the ass. He doesn't have a job and still lives with his parents," Kitty said, looking grim and amused at the same time. There was a shocked silence. Then Pietro started laughing so hard tears ran down his eyes. Lance tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't help it. It burst out and he found himself on the floor, laughing his head off.

"He lives with his parents?" Rogue asked, looking disgusted. Kitty nodded.

"He was out shopping for food when an anti-mutant group attacked the Morlocks and killed all of them. He was so devastated that he went back to his parents and sought out a mutant called…I don't know. The mutant somehow managed to help him control his mutation and bring him back to normal. He came to our wedding. He's changed," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"They killed the Morlocks? Oh poor Evan, he loved them like his family," Rogue said, looking devastated. Kitty nodded solemnly.

"I know."

There was a grim silence for a few seconds. Then Pietro started laughing again.

"I still can't believe he lives with his parents!" he cackled, wiping away a tear. Kitty put away the pictures. One of them fluttered down. It was a picture of a tall, incredibly cute man with long blond hair and a shy smile. Rogue stared.

"Is that Sam?" she asked in disbelief. Kitty giggled.

"I know! Isn't he yummy? If I wasn't married I would have jumped on him and starting making out with him. Honestly, all my girl friends were drooling all over him. I was too, of course, but in a more subtle way," she said, still giggling uncontrollably. "You can keep that one if you like. I have loads." Rogue, shooting a meaningful glance at Pietro, tucked she picture into her cleavage. He snorted while Lance grinned widely, his eyes fixated on where the picture was last seen.

"Anyway, not that this isn't all educational, but Lance and I have to go. We're meeting up with one of my friends for his bachelor party. I'm willing to bet he's only getting married so he can see the stripper," Pietro scoffed as he walked out of the apartment, Lance following behind. One they were gone Kitty turned to Rogue.

"Not that this is any of my business Rogue but…who the hell is Danielle?" she asked. Rogue smiled.

"Oh, she lives with Lance. They're a couple," she said, reaching for a magazine. Kitty's eyes darkened with jealousy. Rogue noticed this and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Kitty groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Um…alright…I was going to tell you this anyway, considering you're my best friend and you won't tell anyone but…I wasn't entirely truthful when I was telling you guys about what happened," she said guiltily, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Yes?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well…um…the reason I left Kurt was…not just because I didn't have any loving feelings for him…" She stopped, clearing her throat.

"Well? Go on," Rogue said slowly, urging her on. Kitty cleared her throat again.

"It was also because…because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm still in love with Lance," Kitty said quickly, blurting out the words before she could stop herself. Rogue groaned, closing her eyes in despair.

"Kitty…"

"I know! I know! It's crazy! Six whole years and you'd think I'd gotten over him. But just as Kurt was proposing to me I could almost hear Lance in the back of my mind, talking to me, telling me not to go through with it. And I just, freaked out. I said no, screamed at Kurt and got the hell out of there, the whole time thinking about Lance," she said, banging her fist against her head in disgust.

"Kitty, this is terrible."

"Why? Lance will take me back! I know he will. I love him, and he loved me. But it's a sign Rogue! He'll take me back, and forget all about this Danielle girl!" Kitty said urgently. Rogue looked at her, pity in her eyes.

"Kitty…Danielle is his fiancée," she said slowly. Kitty stopped talking, eyes wide in shock.

"What?" she whispered softly. Rogue groaned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Lance is engaged."

* * *

And that's the end of that. This is only a one shot, but it will be a series of one-shots. 


End file.
